Field of the Invention
At least one embodiment in accordance with the present invention relates generally to systems and methods for management and design for electronics cooling systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods for predicting cooling performance within an electronics system, for example, a computer or telecommunications device or even a full-scale data center.
Discussion of Related Art
Modern electronics systems, for example, those associated with computer installations and other types of electronics which may dissipate heat, may exhibit improved performance when provided with a cooling system which may maintain the electronics system within a desired operating temperature range. A cooling system for an electronics system may include, for example, one or more fans or other cooling devices which may help remove heat generated from, for example, processors, power supplies, or other components of the electronics system. It may be desirable to model the efficacy of a cooling system for an electronic device or system during the design stage.
A particular form of electronics system which may utilize a cooling system to maintain a desired temperature within the system is a network data center. A network data center typically consists of various information technology equipment, collocated in a structure that provides network connectivity, electrical power and cooling capacity. Often the equipment is housed in specialized enclosures termed “racks” which integrate these connectivity, power and cooling elements. In some data center configurations, these rows are organized into hot and cold aisles to decrease the cost associated with cooling the information technology equipment. A raised floor having an air plenum beneath the floor is typically used for providing cooling air to the racks. Cool air is distributed from the air plenum to the racks through perforated tiles having open areas.
Various processes and software applications, such as the data center management systems available from American Power Conversion (APC) Corporation of West Kingston, R.I., have been developed to aid data center personnel in designing and maintaining efficient and effective data center configurations. These tools often guide data center personnel through activities such as designing the data center structure, positioning equipment within the data center prior to installation and repositioning equipment after construction and installation are complete. Thus, conventional tool sets provide data center personnel with a standardized and predictable design methodology.